


Papa Gabriel

by JasonToddLover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Other, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddLover/pseuds/JasonToddLover
Summary: When Mccree is turned into a Toddler, Jack has no choice but to turn to Reaper since he was the one who raised Jesse.





	Papa Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that i just randomly decided to do. This is my first Overwatch fanfiction. Also there maybe mistakes all over this. I apologize. Enjoy???????

“Oh he’s so cute!~” Hana cooed at the three year old. 

_ A three year old Jesse Mccree. _

His wide brown eyes and trembling bottom lip caused all the women and some of the males in the room to swoon. Toddler Jesse held onto a bear that Lucio had handed to him to keep him calm but it was starting to backfire just a tad bit. 

“Jack, what are we to do?” Ana asked the strike commander. 

“Winston and Mercy with the help of Athena are currently working on a way to change Mccree back to his original size.” Jack was frustrated. This little Jesse was a bit of work. He didn’t want anyone touching him and he spoke a mixture of english and spanish. That was because he was raised by Reaper.

The  **_enemy_ ** of Overwatch.

Not everyone knew his background. The only one’s who did know were Jack, Ana and Hanzo. Jack and Ana were there when Gabriel found him and been in his life ever since. Hanzo is his friend. So of course he’d let him in on it. The rest of the team would probably freak the hell out if they knew about that. Look at him like an undercover agent spying for Talon.

“Papi” Little Mccree whined. He didn’t recognize any of these people. The tiny body was shaking. Terrified. He just wanted his Papi to come and hold him. To make everything better. He ended up bawling his eyes out. The members of Overwatch panicked at first but set about to make Mccree happy again by cooing and showing him different toys.

The sniper leaned into Morrison. “Remember when we first….well...when he first found Jesse. Jesse never left his side. Cried whenever  _ He  _ had to leave.” Ana whispered to Jack. “You don’t think we’ll have to ask him to help us with this?”

Jack looked over at the crying child and slumped his shoulders. “Yes but he won’t believe it unless he sees it first. I don’t think he’ll say no. Jesse was his pride and joy. I do believe he still is.”

“How will we go about it then?” Ana looked around at the other members of overwatch.

“I think I have an idea.” It will be a hard pill to swallow for the rest of the team but it will shed some light for them. “Give me four hours. I should have it done by then. Tell the team there’s a mandatory meeting at noon tomorrow.” Ana nodded and watched as Jack picked up Mccree and headed out of the room. Everyone looked at the elder lady and she just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Reaper walked out of the shadows studying his old partner. Soldier 76 was leaning against some of the crates occupying the room while holding small bundle to his chest. He couldn’t tell what it was at the moment since it was covered up by a blanket. It was moving around a little bit and whimpering. “What is it you want, Jack?” The inhuman voice growled out.

That voice caused Mccree to whimper. That voice was mean. He pulled the blanket tighter around him but it was pulled off of his head. “This is what I called you here for.”

“You called me all the way out here for some kid? Morrison i should shoot you dead right now.” Reaper was ready to pull out his pistols.

“Take a closer look. This isn’t some ordinary child, Gabriel.” Jack turned the small toddler outward so Reaper could see.

There was an audible gasp from the Wraith. He looked up at Jack and then back down to the child. “ _ Mi hijo _ ” that was his boy. The one who use to come and hide in his room when he had a nightmare. His boy that he raised...his boy that left him and told him to ‘Fuck off ‘cause you ain’t my daddy’. “How? Morrison how?” 

“We were on a mission. This omnic was messing around with a new blaster. We didn’t know what it could do but Jesse took a hit that was meant for Hanzo. He passed out and by the time we got home, he was like this.” Jack moved Jesse away from Gabriel. He needed to get the Wraith to come and stay at overwatch until all of this was settled. 

Reaper however was not looking at this like a problem. He was looking at it as another chance to raise Jesse. Maybe to do better. Make sure he doesn’t leave next time. Gabriel reached for his son but Jack moved him away. A deep growl was slowly edging its way up and out of his throat. “Morrison that is my child.”

“Yes i know little Jesse is your baby but if you do me a favor. I’ll let you hold him and take care of him all you want if you do so.”

Jack couldn’t see Gabriel’s face but he could tell that he was contemplating on agreeing without even knowing what it was. “Fine...now give him to me.” Gabriel reached out again.

Again the white haired male made sure to keep Jesse out of Reaper’s reach. “You must stay at Overwatch until we get all of this straightened out. Jesse here keeps crying and I will not deal with that at home base. We won’t hold you against your will so you can come and go as you please. If you are what makes the little squeaker happy then i am happy to ….*ahem*....adjust some of my rules” Morrison still wanted to bring Reyes in but he wouldn’t use this as an excuse to do so.

Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Stay at Overwatch while Jesse is this little? If it were any other reason he would have spat in Jack’s face, punched him in the gut and kneed him in the balls. Topping it off with a few shots to the knees. This is for Jesse so he’ll behave and stay. “Fine as long as i can come and go as i please. Then again what about my team? If you don’t trust me, which you don’t, they should be allowed to come to me instead of me leaving.” He wouldn’t want to give Jack the idea he was spewing information to his team.

Jack’s eyes narrowed behind his Tactical visor. “They don’t bring a single weapon into Overwatch headquarters or I’ll end them myself. This is the only free pass they get. Any other time I’d have everyone shoot them on sight.”

“That’s so kind of you Morrison. I promise to abide by your rules and not ruin a single thing, except for your nerves. “

With the agreement on, which Jack was recording the entire time just incase a certain someone decided to fuck up, he handed jesse over to Gabriel to let the two get acquainted again. Jesse stared up at the masked man wondering who he was. When he couldn’t figure it out his lip trembled and he started to curl into himself. Gabriel chuckled, forgetting how much of a cry baby Jesse was at this age. As he grew up he became strong and confident. Reaper pulled his mask off and then smiled at the little boy in his arms. Jesse still couldn’t figure out who he was.

_ “ _ _ ¿Te olvidas de cómo se ve tu papá?” _

Jesse’s brown eyes widened. That voice sounded familiar. He studied the face a bit more. Once his foggy mind cleared everything clicked. “Papa!” He shot forward and wrapped his little arms as best as he could around Gabriel’s neck. Why was he dressed like a scary monster though? Jesse couldn’t understand. Didn’t want to understand. He just wanted to feel safe and his papa made him feel as such.

* * *

Jack placed Jesse in the cowboy’s room. He figured that’s a good place to put him until Gabriel comes back to Overwatch headquarters. The strike commander had to have a conversation with Athena. The AI did not like what she was hearing but went along with Jack. She may or may not have tried to close a door on him. He said another apology and headed to bed himself. In the back of his mind he knew Gabriel will arrive without making a scene.

And the Wraith did. He was surprised that the doors opened for him and the alarms did not go off. Smirking he walked in and ghosted through the place until he found where Jesse’s bedroom was located. He sat his duffle bag near the dresser and changed into some pajamas and curled up with his son until the morning.

 


End file.
